All that Glitters
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: -BL- Some were made for Bronze -seiner- some were made for silver -akuroku- and some were made for gold -soriku- but some like it best, when you get all three... summary isn't the best -fluffy stuff-
1. Bronze seiner

BRONZE

SEIFER X HAYNER

xXx

There's an exclamation of a thump that echoes through the small, deserted area of twilight town.

Two boys, hidden by the darkness of the late hour they'de stuck around for, barely hear the resounding noise. They're to caught up with the blood pumping in their ears and the adrenaline pounding through their bodies as they swing and hit and miss and _dance._

One growls, dark and dangerous and so severely irritated. The other offers a breathless chuckle as he sways his way through dodge after dodge, bending his body like liquid to avoid the powerful blows.

Seifer finally wipes the smart-ass grin off his rivals face as his leg sweeps out, and knocks the younger boys from beneath him.

"Gotcha, lamer," he smirked down, face practically dripping with smug assurance.

Hayner made a face, before a slow smirk spread on his face and his foot suddenly darted out and brought Seifer down with him.

With a yelp, the cocky teen fell ass over head to land in a heap half on top of the smaller blond.

And the dance was rekindled.

Fists rose and fell as the two rolled and strained to land a punch, stretched to turn the tables.

There was no dodging now, not with the negative space between them. But that was alright, Hayner could block and squirm and kick, and irritate Seifer all the while.

The dance was anything but boring, but the steps were burned into their very souls. Through sweat and blood and tears the two had strained to better themselves to beat the other, the same scolding heat racing through them to win, to proove they were better, always better, though they were nothing if they weren't equals.

Sure, Seifer held more power and Hayner more speed, it made little difference when they fought with such furious abandon.

Hayner spat the blood beginning to pool in his mouth before pulling his body taut as he bucked violently, using the momentum to switch positions with the older boy, pinning him down with his body weight and throwing a blind punch to rival the one that still had his jaw tingling.

Seifer took it with the grace of a sailor, a grunt and a few choice cuss words before he bent his knees and once more reversed their positions.

The air left Hayners' lungs in an uncomfortable 'woosh' as the other boys weight held him down, and he panted desperately, blood settling to dry in an irritating line from the corner of his mouth to the cement beneath him. Seifer was just as breathless, though his panting didn't lessen the hold he had on Hayner, assured that the boy couldn't move an inch.

They panted together a while, Hayner's pinned arms twitching as an urge to wipe the blood from his mouth over came all other distractions. He attempted to squirm enough to free it, but Seifer wasn't having that, he increased the pressure slightly, in a determined manner, though he kept his gaze steady on the the wall just beyond Hayner's head.

"Seifer," Hayner finally panted, irritated with the drying blood on his cheek, "you won, you can, 'huff' get off now..."

"No... I don't think I will," Seifer smirked, finally levelling his gaze on the smaller blond, he shifted a little, "quiet comfortable here."

The words were met with a deadly growl, though the boys face was suddenly obscured with the fringe of fight-mussed locks.

"Honestly chicken-wuss, you'd make a great pillow," Seifer snickered, watching the boy closely now, trying to see beyond the veil of blond to see the face beneath without making it obvious his words were for any reaction other then the angry growl.

Truthfully, and he planned to take this to his grave, any reaction from his blond haired rival was beautiful... treasured even in the afterglow of their brawling.

Hayner squirmed a little more, determined to keep his blush hidden, he ground the heels of his feet into the ground, "Seifer, just get off already!" He felt the adrenaline kindle, and was glad... the flush from adrenaline and anger was preferable to the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Making a show of looking bored, Seifer yawned in response, "nah, I'm good here." His eyes were trained on the lithe struggler beneath him, looking all the completely oblivious to the kicking he was aiming for.

Hayner growled again, and finally his foot found purchase on some piece of garbage or another and he got the leverage he needed to _really_ fight back, he abruptly squirmed, using the piece of garbage to raise himself up and all but _scrape_ Seifer off between himself and the ground.

Breathing a rushed sigh of releif as Seifer was roughly uprooted, the smaller blond shifted back on agile, if exhausted, legs, wiping the infuriating line of dried blood from his cheek as fast as possible as Seifer roared back to life, rolling into a fighters crouch and preparing to pounce.

"Thought I won chicken-wuss?" he growled out, obviously not impressed with the change in positions.

Hayner knew he had a bare chance to win with the exhastion weighing him down, but he was a teenage boy, and they never backed down... at least when they were as stubborn as he was, "maybe you shouldn't be so goddamn cocky then."

Seifer's scowl was hardly a warning, due to the fact it was the only expression other then a smirk usually gracing his features, but somehow Hayner seemed to notice something different as he swung haphazardly out of the way as the bully charged for him.

The dance resumed it's earlier pace, throwing and dodging and darting and chasing, but as high as the adrenaline pushed them through, the exhaustion was pulling them down, and each missed strike and each met attack had the next coming another moment later.

They were circling now, like wild cats or maybe vultures, waiting for a hint of an opening, a limp or even a momentary distraction and desperate for themselves not to be the one that fell first, even as their legs pleaded for a break and their bodies ached to give it all up.

Suddenly it was Seifer dodging a sly punch to the gut, Hayner's trump card - when speed failed, this was what it came down to, blind and shockingly powerful hits to any weaker part of his enemies anatomy he could reach, throwing himself into any attack he could think of.

And the messed up thing was, even Seifer, who could predict the boy just as well as his rival could predict him, never could prepare himself for these wild attacks. They could be feral, swift and unmerciful.

One landed suddenly, and Seifer couldn't contain his gasp of surprise at the pain it caused, and he was thrown none to lightly against the thick brick wall a little ways to the side, his spine singing out in pain and followed sharply by a dizzying thud of the back of his head.

"Fu-" he was cut off mid-curse as Hayner rammed his fist into the taller boys navel, listening with a sick kind of pleasure as Seifer's breath left in a woosh of surprised ache, and they stopped, just stopped a moment, with Hayner practically pinning the other to the wall to claim his victory.

They panted, desperate for air, but then Seifer looked up, eyes still glazed from the fight, but with something darker tinting through, and Hayner was so caught up in the look that he froze completely, mid breath, and just _looked._

"Chicken-wuss," Seifer panted, almost in question, but then he was again cut off, but this time with something a little less painful then a fist to the gut.

Hayners lips were dry and half swollen on one side, he stunk of sweat and blood, and his body was shaking with exhaustion, mostly, and a little bit of fright at his own actions.

It was perfect.

Seifer made a soft growling noise in the back of his throat as his mouth took over from there, pushing the suddenly distracted boy as he expertly reversed their positions, pushing the small skater into the wall in a less then friendly manner, also taking his own thrill of pleasure from the soft sound of pain, before he pushed forward, stealing those dry, half-swollen lips with his own.

Hayner gasped into it, fisting his hands in Seifers vest and pushing into the kiss, his spine arching from the harsh brick at his back and his chest molding itself against his rivals.

Seifer panted a breath in, quickly and unwillingly, before he charged forward again, catching Hayner with his mouth open and diving in for a sample.

In a whirl of action Hayner again moved, this time reversing their positions to pin Seifer again against the wall. The lip lock wasn't deserted, and in fact it picked up, the bruising mesh of their lips and tongues and bodies pushing together.

Suddenly though, it stopped.

Both boys wide-eyed and still hardly an inch apart as they paused.

"Seifer..." Hayner murmured, half in shock, half to assure himself that this was really, honestly happening.

Seifer blinked, "Chicken-wuss..." he echoed.

And although it was that stupid nickname the bully used, and even though Hayner could feel his lip begin to bleed again, he grinned this stupid grin, cause hell, he'd just kissed _Seifer_... and Seifer had kissed him right back.

Seifer couldn't help the chuckle that was blossoming in his throat, and he couldn't help it bleeding out either.

"Never," he panted, still laughing, "never thought that would actually happen."

Hayner ducked his head, still with that stupid smile on his face, "damn Seifer..." though the laughter was in his voice too.

"So..." Seifer wondered aloud, idly noticing his hands were still on the smaller boys hips, where he rubbed slightly, "what now?"

Hayner jumped slightly at the touch, though he didn't move to get away from it. He looked up through his sweaty bangs, "... our sparrs just got more interesting?"

Seifer offered a snort of agreement, pushing forward to trace Hayners lips with his own, "definately."

Hayner allowed himself to be pulled into the kiss, arms still latched onto Seifers vest, "...for the record though..." he murmured, "I won that last one."

Seifer seemed to consider that, before turning them, pushing Hayner against the wall yet again, though this time the impact was less then forceful, "then lets see about the next," he murmured, pushing forward.

Hayner growled, this time with more of a pleased note as he stole Seifer's lips once again.

**(...)**


	2. Silver akuroku

SILVER

AXEL X ROXAS

xXx

Roxas offered a rare and sincere smile, watching as his friend locked lips with their biggest 'enemy', he retreated away from the secluded place, giving the boys' their privacy.

He snuck his way back through the streets, passed the stores long since closed and kept going, until his feet lead him to the station, where he sighed and took the train to sunset hill.

It didn't help much for his loneliness, but at least there no one would ask him awkward questions. Like, where was he for the last six months? Why didn't he contact them when he was gone, or even more difficult to explain, why was he sighing like a lovesick girl?

And Roxas couldn't answer them, just gave vague excuses as he thanks Sora with all the heart the boy had given him for letting him be here, and curses Axel with all the energy he can muster for sacrificing himself like he had...

Dammit, and Roxas could finally reply to the declarations of need the redhead offered freely once upon a world.

The blond let his feet move him from the deserted station and up the steps, heading for the solitude of the hill.

He slid his sneakers off, stuffing his socks inside them and relishing in the feel of the grass between his toes. He leaned heavily against the wooden railing, looking up at the stars and inhaling deeply.

"I'm sorry Axel," he murmured into the crisp night air, surprised at the burn welling up behind his eyes.

He touched a hand to his cheek as something wet dripped down.

Oh, tears... He laughed a little dryly at his own shock, of course he could cry now, he had a heart.

He sat down gingerly, still laughing softly as tears trickled down his cheeks in a flow he had no clue how to stop.

There was a bark nearby, startling him, and he looked backwards over his shoulder. The dog was huge, head perked he sat as high as Roxas did, like this. Tongue lolling, the dog cocked his head to one side, as though asking what all the fuss was about.

Roxas still felt the tears falling, "hey dog," he murmured, realizing one hand from the grip on his leg and holding it out for the dog to inspect.

The mutt padded over, nudging Roxas other hand until the blond slowly uncurled from his huddle and allowed the dog his lap space, laughing again at the wet tongue that lapped at the tears running down his cheeks.

He pushed the muzzle away, petting the dog, "I miss Axel," he informed the dog, "I miss him... and I never believed him when he said he'd miss me."

The dog whined in apparent sympathy, his tail thumping slowly against Roxas' foot.

Suddenly the dog froze, whine half released, tail mid-thump.

Roxas scowled, not liking this apparent reminder of his last days in Twilight Town before he'd been reclaimed by Sora. He attempted to rise, but found himself pinned by the dog on his lap.

He growled audibly, hands prepared to call a keyblade to him, but with a start, the dog was completing his whine, the tail resuming its lazy wag.

Still frowning, Roxas' body relaxed itself, and his hand began to pet the dog again, "don't tell me it was just a glitch?"

The dog barked, clearly pleased with the hand scratching behind his ears, and Roxas laughed at the half lidded eyes and crooked canine smile, "Axel used to look at me just like that, the stalker."

And the tears resumed, faster this time, less restrained. Instinctively Roxas buried his head into the soft fur of the hound as his breath escaped in small sobs of pain.

It was all so weird, the feelings, the reactions, and the pain was so deep...

What was that stupid saying? Better to have loved and lost? What if you couldn't love until after you'd lost? How was that fair?

"Heh, crying for the first time, and to a dog... Dammit Axel, it's all your fault..." the boy whimpered through his little sobs.

"Hey now, what did I do?"

The dog perked up as Roxas froze, sure he was going crazy. He slowly turned his head and cursed the rise of hope in his heart.

"Axel? When? How- You're dead!" Roxas cried, pulling himself out from beneath the hound and stumbling forward on his half asleep legs.

"That Sora's a good kid, he went and found my heartless pieces and stitched me back up together," Axel informed the tearstreaked blond, moving forward to collect him in his arms, "then he told me he could take me to you, so I went with him, and he put me in here."

Roxas gripped Axels jacket, pulling the redhead down harshly and smashing their lips together, ignoring the salty taste of his own lips from the tears he'd shed.

The dog barked somewhere behind Roxas, as Axel first tensed in surprise, then returned the affection pressed so demandingly onto his lips.

They parted slowly, and Axel ran a gentle hand across Roxas' cheek, "hey now, what's this?"

"Made me cry, jackass," Roxas half laughed, nuzzling into the hand on his cheek, "I missed you."

Axel grinned, "that so?" he inquired, a little smug that the blond was so suddenly returning his feelings, he wrapped his arms around the boys hips, "ya know Roxy, it's kinda nice to be cried over, even nicer that it's you."

Roxas blushed slightly, but his happiness was to bright and real for him to come up with a snippy retort, "I love you, idiot, as if I wouldn't cry for you."

In a flash, Axel's hands gripped Roxas' rear, lifting him easily up into his chest.

The blond instinctively wrapped his legs around the lithe fighter, laughing a little breathlessly.

Axel pressed another desperate kiss forward, meshing them together in a neat fit, Roxas' trembled, hands threading through fire red locks, holding that wonderful mouth tight against his own.

The dog's barking broke them apart, Axel looking down on the canine with mild amusement, "that's my replacement?" he scoffed, "thought you'd be more of a cat person..."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas playfully shoved the man still holding him from the ground, "don't get jealous, i'm keeping it if it's got no owner."

Axel teased the small patch of skin showing between the blond's pants and shirt, "really now? Is there enough room in you're house for a puppy and a pyro?" he asked playfully, "cause the dogs gotta go if he steals my spot in your bed."

Roxas laughed again, a free sound that was so alien from the boy, but still so wonderful to hear, "I don't think anyone could claim that spot but you," he promised.

Axel grinned, nipping playfully at the younger boys chin, "oh, I love you, by the way."

At the hiccup in his chest and the rising blush to the boys cheeks, Roxas' buried himself in Axel's shoulder.

"Idiot, lets go home," he muttered, trying not to show how much the confession meant to him, all the way through his heart.

Axel's broad grin widened and he held onto Roxas' tighter, apparently determined to carry the boy to this mentioned 'home' and likely the mentioned 'bed' too, but he paused a few steps away, looking back to see the dog sitting dejectedly in the place Roxas' had vacated.

"Well? C'mon mutt, I'm sure there's a couch or something you could sleep on," the fire-weilder called, gesturing for the dog to follow.

As it rose, tail thumping enthusiastically, the blond smiled against Axel's throat, "you're such a softie Axel," he murmured, beginning to press soft kisses along the bared throat.

Axel nipped Roxas' easily reachable ear, "we'll see if we can get that opinion to change once where home," he whispered against the lobe, delighting in the pleasant shiver down Roxas' spine.

Wrapping his arms loosely around Axel's neck, Roxas' smiled up at the stars, silently thanking Sora for everything the boy had given them.

(...)


	3. Gold soriku

GOLD

RIKU X SORA

xXx

Sora chuckled softly, watching the steady steam of data he'd only just began to understand ripple across the screen as Axel's soul was greedily accepted by the programing and made welcome, then the shimmer and explosion as the two hearts inside the computer met in a perfect moment.

He turned away with a shy and happy smile, despite his exhaustion from the efforts made to tear himself open to release the lost Roxas and then the strain it caused him to follow the darkness until he found the threads of heartless that was all that was left of Axel's soul.

He yawned, wide and free as he rolled his shoulder in an attempt to get rid of a little of the tension.

It was so late, passed midnight at the very least, but at least he was almost promised a good nights sleep, without the guilt he bore with Roxas still inside him.

The keyblader left the computer room, feet leading him in a slow pace to the exit of the 'real' twillight town, where he had left the gummiship.

He smiled softly at the sight that greeted him, both Donald and Goofy had fallen asleep waiting for him to return. Goofy curled up in a tight ball on his seat, and Donald sprawled on his own, his odd snoring more amusing then annoying.

Cocking his head to one side, Sora considered his options, he really should wake them up and get them to Radiant Garden so they could sleep properly, but the brunet didn't have the heart to wake them, they looked so peaceful there.

He carefully tiptoed back from the cockpit, leaving the gummiship and heading out for a walk through the empty streets of twillight town.

It was a nice place, he figured, even though it was the polar opposite to Destiny Islands. Sora would be to restless here, would feel closed in without the option to hop in a boat and row to a place so secluded it was like paradise.

He sighed at the wave of home-sickness he felt. He'd be back soon enough right? After this 'clean-up' he'd be free to go back to his parents, back to the islands.

"You're doing something strange Sora," a familar voice jarred him from his thoughts.

"R-Riku?" Sora inquired, startled to see his best friend in the middle of twilight town looking at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"You really shouldn't think so much, it doesn't suit you at all," Riku continued to tease, apparently not noticing the dumbfounded look on Sora's face.

"Hey!" Sora shoved Riku in retaliation for the jibe, "it's a don't-pick-on-Sora day today, so you know!"

Riku scoffed, "then what are you good for? After I traveled ALL the way here from Radiant Garden to see what was taking you so long, and I'm not even allowed to pick on you?"

Laughing the brunet nodded, "yup, waste of a trip!"

"What are you doing in twilight town anyway?" Riku asked, turning serious, "you've been acting so weird lately, I thought you were sneaking off to marry some poor unsuspecting girl."

A brilliant blush blossomed over Sora's cheeks, partially in anxiety over what Riku would think of him letting Roxas go after all the trouble of hunting him down, and partially in embarrassment at being caught acting 'weird'. Seems he wasn't as good an actor as he thought.

"I was..." Sora hesitated, judging the look on Riku's face to see if the boy could take the stress of an argument.

"Spit it out Sora, you weren't really getting married where you?"

Sora wasn't sure if the look of pained hopelessness that fluttered across Riku's face was because he really thought Sora would get married without him there or if he'd somehow guessed what he'd be doing.

"You have to promise you wont get mad, cause it's not like I killed anyone or anything... Kinda the opposite, and they were so depressed before, but everything's working out now, and their happy and I'm happier too, without all the depressed vibes I was getting before-"

Riku clapped his hands on Sora's shoulders, "shut up and tell me, did you sneak of to marry Kairi."

Sora blinked in surprise, "Kairi? Why would I marry Kairi?" He looked down abruptly, "I was... and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't let you stop me - I gave Roxas back his own life, put him back in the computer... with Axel... and I know you went through so much trouble to get him back to me, but I don't really need to be so strong anymore, and I don't feel sleepy or anything, and I don't want to be the one that keeps them apart, because, c'mon, they were so in love it was obvious and I-"

His next words were muffled by Riku's shirt as the older boy pulled him into a tight embrace, "god Sora, you're so selfless," he chuckled a little breathlessly, "you really had me worried, don't keep me out of the loop like that again."

"Y-you're not mad?" Sora mumbled in question, silently observing how pleasantly warm Riku was compared to the night air.

"I'm not mad," Riku promised, not letting up on his hold, "I'm relieved, you're still the idiotic romantic you always were."

Blushing again Sora 'humphed' at the word idiotic, ignoring the urge to wrap his arms around Riku's waist, "Hey Riku? Why did you think I was gunna marry Kairi?"

Riku shifted his weight, and almost relinquished his hold, "we'll... you like her, don't you?"

Sora snorted, "eww, she's like, my sister Riku, that's so wrong on so many levels," he paused, glancing up as he considered his next words, catching the pink matching his own on Riku's cheeks.

"Does that mean I'm like your brother?" Riku wondered allowed, not noticing how his hands had begun gently rubbing the shoulders beneath them.

Sora shivered slightly, "no, definitely not..." he murmured, "you're more like... you're my Riku," he chuckled softly, and finally gave into the urge to wrap his arms around Riku's slim waist.

They stood there in silence a moment, just enjoying the warmth of the other, and not thinking to much over their positions.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora chewed on his lip at Riku's noise of acknowledgment, "do... you like Kairi?"

The silveret blinked down, "no," he answered with easy honesty, then his hands slipped from Sora's shoulders, mimicking Sora's stance, his hands on the brunets hips, "I was always just trying to keep you from her," he chuckled, but it was a nervous noise.

"Hmm..." Sora smiled, the motion streching slowly on his lips, "I think there's something in the air tonight," he giggled, rising on his tiptoes to look Riku in the eye, "you know the best way to keep me from Kairi?"

Riku was halfway through a fresh blush, his eyes on Sora's lips, but he frowned at the question, "what?"

"Heh," was all Sora offered, before pressing his lips upwards, pressing them against his best friends softly, with ample room for the older boy to push him away.

Riku didn't though, instead he pulled him closer, pressing his lips back with equal enthusiasm.

Sora gripped the material of Riku's shirt, keeping the boy close enough so when they pulled back for breath, it was a shared inhale.

"Hey Riku," Sora whispered a little breathlessly, looking up at his friend through his bangs, "I don't think Kairi stands a chance now."

Riku smirked pressed another kiss to those tempting lips, "hey Sora," he copied playfully, "I don't think she ever really did."

Caught out Sora turned pink, though he didn't lose his smile, "we musta been pretty stupid then, all those kisses we missed out on..."

"Well..." Riku concidered, glancing around, "I think now's a perfect time to start catching up."

With a giggle, Sora nodded, letting Riku pull him up into another soft kiss.

And another, and another, and another.

When they finally made there way back to the gummi ship, both Donald and Goofy were awake, Donald muttering something about a kink in his neck, and Goofy just yawning wide, still rubbing his eyes.

Neither companion was oblivious to the link of hands between the two boys, but they didn't think much about it, just happy that the idiots had finally gotten together.

"Hey Sora, whats that red mark on your neck?" Goofy still asked in his naive way as Sora slid into the pilots seat to get them to Radiant Garden.

Sora blushed bright red, the same flush that Riku was turning, and it didn't fade even when Donald smacked the dog on the upside of the head, muttering something about explaining things later.

Riku claimed space in the seat beside Sora, pressing a small kiss to his cheek, that was hidden by the high backed chair, "sorry, but I think it suits you," he whispered with a smirk, meaning the hickey.

Sora grinned, "wait till they notice yours then," he muttered inaudibly.

(end)


End file.
